


Rewrite the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marcus and Abby are in their final year at University. They share an apartment close to campus, but an argument leaves Abby contemplating their future together. Will they be able to find their way back to each other before it’s too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because I just wanted to get it started, the next ones will be longer!

"We're supposed to make decisions together. This isn't just _your_ apartment, Marcus."Abby can barely stand to be near him right now.

Through gritted teeth, he says something he knows he'll regret, "Maybe it should be."

Abby takes a step back as if she's been physically slapped. She opens her mouth, but closes it once again and holds his stare.

"You don't mean that." She's no longer blazing with the fire he fell in love with eight months ago. There's so much hurt in her eyes that it pains him to see what he's reduced her to. But in this moment, he's stubborn, young, and doesn't take it back, doesn't try to fix it.

"Are you.." Her sentence trails off when he simply clenches his jaw and doesn't offer a response. She can't hold back the tears anymore. She swiftly grabs her keys from the counter, turns on her heel and storms out the door, leaving Marcus gaping at the space where she once stood.

_What the hell did I just do?_

He turns to his bookbag that's sitting on the same counter and pushes it off, cursing as he does so, "Damnit!" He makes his way out of the door and into the small parking lot, but she's already gone. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he dials her name, fumbling with the touch-screen keyboard as the tears start to well in his eyes too now. Pressing the speaker to his ear, he prays that she answers, that it isn't too late to fix this, to fix  _them._

No answer.

Speeding down the freeway, she hears her familiar ringtone. She knows who it is before she even looks, but she can't talk to him right now, not in the state she's in. She doesn't want to say something that can't be taken back later. Tossing her phone onto the floor of the passenger side, she takes the exit that will bring her to Callie’s apartment.

He can't sleep that night and neither does she.

***

The next morning, Callie is knocking on Marcus's door and when he opens it, he's greeted with a slap to the face.

"I deserved that."

"What the hell were you thinking?" She practically yells at him.

"Is she okay?" He asks, not answering her question.

Callie's features soften a bit when she takes in the dark bags under his eyes. "About as well as you I suppose." Then, remembering the reason she was there in the first place, "She sent me up to get a few things. Abby said you didn't want her here. She didn't want to impose on you, I'm guessing."

"Can I see her, Callie?" She hesitantly looks over her shoulder before letting out a huff and answering, "She's down by the car, probably still sorting out the trunk." Marcus all but walks out the door to the brown-haired girl whose attention is solely on the task at hand.

Approaching her and letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, "Abby.." Her head startles up and her eyes meet his. "I'm sorry, Abby."

At his apology, her eyes start getting a glossy edge to them like the previous night. "Everything happened too fast," voice faltering towards the end. She composes herself again, "I need time, Marcus." She shuts the trunk, "And so do you."

She steps around the vehicle to come face to face with the man she loves. "You have to figure out what you want."

" _You_ ," He replies without thinking, there really wasn't another answer here.

Looking down and kicking at the gravel with her shoe, "I wish I still believed that."

"Abby, please." His voice cracking on the second word as Callie comes down the stairs with Abby's duffel bag in hand.

"I have to go," And without another word she climbs into the driver's seat. 


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a little over three weeks since Abby left. She hasn't completely moved out, which he takes as a sign that there's still a chance for them. He spots her around campus sometimes and on occasion, she stops by to get a particular belonging she needs, but they barely speak to one another.

Marcus thumbs through the photo gallery on his phone. Each one brings back a memory that only makes him feel worse, he can’t help but miss her.

_Marcus is propped against the headboard watching Abby sit at the foot of the bed, completely engrossed in the game show that’s on. Her brown hair falls in tumbling curls against his grey, cotton shirt she is wearing._

_He swears he’s never felt more love and adoration for someone than he does in this moment. He pulls his phone from the nightstand and snaps a quick picture of his girlfriend._

_He scoots himself down the bed until she’s settled inbetween his legs. She leans back against his chest and tilts her head back to look at his face._

_”Hi,” she says softly._

_”Hi,” his voice comes back, equally as soft. He tightens his arms around her torso before dipping his head down and saying something that he’s wanted to for a while now._

_“I love you,” she’s completly taken off-guard by his confession. Twisting in his embrace, her hand comes up to cup the side of his face._

_She gives him a playful smile before closing the gap and pressing her lips against his._

_"And I love you," she murmurs against his lips in no more than a whisper._

_Abby gently pushes him down on the bed before moving to straddle him. His hands instinctively fly up to grip her waist and their mouths find each other once again._

Marcus looks at the picture he took on that night a little longer before exiting the app only to come face to face with his lockscreen, a picture of them from their first date. They’ve known each other since they were in their second year at University but only started dating in the summer before their last year.

He tosses his phone on the empty side of the bed,  _her side of the bed,_ he thinks.

***

Thelonius convinces Marcus to start hanging out with their small group in between classes again. Marcus, Abby, Callie, Theo, and Diana sit outside the on-campus coffee shop with their usual drinks in hand.

”I’m having a small party at my apartment complex's pool this weekend,” Theo says to everyone.

Diana scoffs, “You say that _every time_ and we almost always get kicked out because we’re breaking capacity.”

Thelonius shrugs, “You’re all invited,” His gaze shifts to Abby, “You’re not getting out of it this time,” He laughs.

Rolling her eyes, “I was  _sick.”_

Marcus remembers that night all too well. He attended the party to help set everything up, but not even thirty minutes in he got a call from Abby asking him to come back to their apartment because she was “sick.” She ended up spending the whole night showing him how _well_  she was actually feeling.

The scrape of a metal chair against concrete startles everyone. They look up to see Marcus already making his away across campus, getting as far away from them as possible. All heads turn to Abby, who’s fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

Abby grabs her bag from the spot next to her.

“Places to be.” Only Callie is able to notice the slight waver in her voice. She gets up to follow her friend, they don’t speak until they’re seated in Abby’s car. Abby lets out a shuddering breath before leaning her head against the steering wheel, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Callie reaches over the console to wrap an arm around her and lay her head on her shoulder. After a little while, Callie pulls back and puts a comforting hand on her arm.

”You two love each other. Just talk to him,” She says in the most soothing tone possible.

”Callie, I told him I didn’t believe he loved me anymore, I can’t just-“ Her voice cracks and breaks off.

”Why don’t we go do something, just you and me? You always did love the mall.” Playfully nudging her arm, “Besides, we _have_ to pick out an outfit for you this weekend.” This prompts a smile from Abby, more than she’s been willing to allow herself lately.

***

Marcus sits in his apartment, alone, just like he has for the past few weeks. He was starting to get used to the silence, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

_I deserve this. I never deserved her. She has always been too good for me._

A knock at the door pulls himself away from the self pity.

Abby stands in his doorway, she's holding a bag that has contents radiating the smell of cinnamon.

She’s surprised he answers the door, really, after the way he stormed off earlier that morning. Clearing her throat, “I brought your favorite from the pretzel place.” She holds it out to him in which he accepts with a smile on his face. Their hands brush as he grabs the plastic bag’s handle.

He doesn’t trust himself to speak. She’s here, _and_ she’s giving him the time of day, something she hasn’t done since their argument all those weeks ago.

”I was at the mall with Callie, I couldn’t help myself when we walked by,” she offers him a sheepish smile.

Finally finding his voice again, he steps out of the threshold, “Do you want to come in?”

Turning back to look at her car, she gestures to it with her hand, “Callie’s in the car, actually, I should probably get going..” Her voice grows quieter towards the end.

“But, I’ll see you this weekend?” He swears he can hear a tinge of  _hopefullness_ in her voice.

Offering a small smile, “I wouldn’t miss it.”

Abby reluctantly leaves him. When she gets back into the car she releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

”Everything okay?” Callie turns toward her friend.

”He’ll be there this weekend,” she twists her body to mirror Callie’s. Abby was happy to know that he was be going at first, but now she found herself having doubts.

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea, maybe I-“

Callie cuts her rambling short, “Don’t be ridiculous! You guys will be okay, I mean come on Abs, you just brought him food even though you’re _broken up._ ” Abby clamps her mouth shut at the reminder.

She puts one of the bite-sized pretzels in her mouth. Then, gesturing to the bags in the backseat, “Besides, imagine what he’ll say when he sees you in  _that.”_


	3. Chapter 3

Abby walks into Theo’s apartment with a bag of chips and a container of mild salsa in hand. Her bag of swimwear is swung over her shoulder, she was uncertain if she wanted to go in the pool or not, but found it better to have the change of clothes than to not have it.

She’s wearing the simple and strappy, dark blue dress with a v-neck that she just purchased with Callie. The top half clings to her figure while the bottom is looser. It’s perfect for the heat.

She sets the food on the counter before leaving his apartment and using her guest key to get into the gated pool. She can hear Marcus and Theo’s voice inside the closed space. The scent of barbecue fills the air as she gets closer to them.

”Anything I can do?” Abby asks as she walks up behind them. Marcus startles at her voice and unconsciously lets his eyes run down her figure.

Theo gives her a warm smile before pulling her in for a quick hug. “Actually, can you and Marcus grab the cases of water from my trunk?” He fishes around in his pocket for his car key and hands it to Abby. “One case goes in the fridge, the other one gets brought out here.”

Abby nods and they make their way to his car in silence. Marcus grabs the first case and waits for Abby.

He holds the door open for her with his foot and the door swings shut behind them.

Crouching down to reach the bottom shelf in the fridge, Marcus starts filling it with the plastic water bottles. Abby takes a seat at the barstool, watching Marcus work.

”Hey Abby,” Marcus turns around and before she knows it, he’s tossing a bottle in her direction. She barely has time to react, but her better than average hand-eye coordination allows her to catch it.

”Marcus! It could’ve opened!” He gives her a boyish, lopsided grin that she has always loved.

The front door swings open again and in walks a brunette woman who looks about the same age but is a few inches taller than Abby.

Abby’s never seen her around at any of the previous parties before.

The woman looks Abby up and down, as if silently judging her, before noticing Marcus by the fridge.

”Marcus!” The woman says in a cheery voice.

 _What the hell_ , Abby thinks. They know each other?

Marcus makes his way around the the room before pulling her in for a quick hug. He then steps aside, introducing the two of them.

Gesturing to Abby, “Charmaine, this is Abby, and Abby, this is Charmaine.”

”Abby?” She says it as if she’s trying to remember something.

She turns to Marcus, her eyes lighting up, “Oh, this is Abby!” She turns back to Abby, “Marcus always talks about you!”

He sharply turns towards her, his face flashing an expression that Abby can’t see, but what she _can_  see is the small shake of the head he gives her.

Abby breaks the awkward silence that now encases the room, ”So, how do you know each other?”

Charmaine steps forward, her blue eyes growing soft. “I just moved here! I’m in a few of the same classes as Marcus.”

A beat and then she continues, ”Marcus here was kind enough to take me out on a study date to catch up on this chapter’s material.” Marcus shifts uncomfortably to his other foot and averts his eyes as Abby looks up at him.

Study _date._

Forcing a smile, “That’s great.”

Charmaine smooths her hands over the shorts she’s wearing, “Anyways,” She turns to Marcus again, “Could you point me in the direction of the pool?”

Marcus takes a few steps out the door and tells her where to go. He goes back inside, feeling the tension in the room pick back up.

”Wow,” Abby says in a disbelieving voice.

He moves to stand in front of her and his hand reaches for hers.

”Abby I-“

She pulls her hand out of his, effectively cutting him off. “No, Marcus. I told you to figure out what you wanted and..” Her voice grows quieter now, “And you did.”

She gives him a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes, “I  _get_ it.” Marcus looks at her, dumbfounded, s _he can’t possibly believe that._

Stepping around him, she grabs two beers out of the fridge.

”No, Abby, that isn’t-“ He starts, but she’s already made her way out the door and back towards the party.

Sighing, he rubs a hand over his face, he picks up the case of water and trudges back the way he came.

***

Abby has just downed her fourth beer. She has never been a heavy drinker, but tonight was an exception.

She watches the moonlight dance on Marcus’s features as he talks with Theo, Charmaine, and a guy she’s unfamiliar with under the draped canopy. She shifts her gaze when Marcus catches her staring. Her attention is now towards the pool, she watches as everyone has a good time.

A memory resurges.

_She’s in her two piece swimsuit, legs wrapped around Marcus’s waist and her hands are settled on his nape, toying with his hair. He tightens his grip on her thighs as his mouth finds hers again._

_”Hey, you two, keep it PG!” Both of their heads turn to see Callie grinning._

_Marcus releases Abby from his embrace and they wade through the pool towards the steps. He offers his hand to her and they walk over to the outdoor lounge chair they were sharing earlier._

_She slips on the jean shorts without a problem but realizes that she won’t be able to put on her pink, chiffon shirt very easily._

_Marcus picks up on where her mind is headed and holds his black hoodie out to her._

_”Here, babe.”_

_She takes it from him and places a quick peck on his lips before slipping it over her head._

_They resume their earlier sitting postion on the lounge chair, she settles in between his legs as his arms come to link together on her stomach._

Shaking her head, she feels the alcohol finally getting to her as she walks off-balanced to the cooler for another beer.

She sifts through the ice and other drinks, looking for the kind she wants. “Damnit,” She mutters.

”You okay?” Comes a soft voice from behind her. She turns around a little too fast for the state she’s in, the dizziness sends her stumbling forward. He catches her forearms in his hands to steady her.

“Careful.” He stokes the soft skin of her arms with his thumbs.

”Shouldn’t you be over with _Charmaine?”_ It’s a low blow, she knows it is, but her lack of sobriety has taken away her filter.

If she wouldn’t have nearly fallen over earlier, this line would’ve been enough proof to him that she’s clearly consumed enough alcohol for the night.

“We should get you home,” Marcus turns his head to look for Callie, he finally spots her but by the looks of it she seems more out of it than Abby. Sighing, he steers her out through the gate and away from the party.

Callie turns just in time to see them leaving together, a smirk playing on her lips.

Abby looks up at him with her brown eyes, “Where are we going?” Her words come out irritated and slow with the slightest bit of slur.

”My apartment.”

She leans into him more and steadies herself by hooking her arm through his.

They walk around the complex to his door. He struggles to get the key in the lock since one of his arms was occupied holding Abby against him.

He finally swings the door open and she releases herself from his hold, nearly tripping as she all but walks to the bathroom down the hall.

He quickly fills a glass of water and follows her into the bathroom. He sees her leaning over the toilet bowl, her stomach seemingly affected by the alcohol. Marcus places the glass on the counter and drops down next to her. He pulls her hair back and rubs comforting circles on her back.

When she finally feels better, he has her sit on the closed toilet seat.

”Here, drink this. I’ll be right back.” She gratefully takes the water and drinks it.

Coming back into the room, he hands her one of his t-shirts and pulls a brand-new packaged toothbrush out of the cabinet.

“I’ll leave you to it,” He quietly shuts the door and makes his way back to the front to lock up and turn off the outside light.

He pulls his phone out of his back pocket and pulls up Callie’s name, he sends her a quick text to let her know Abby’s with him. A few minutes later he receives a jumbled text, but it looks an awful lot like  _I know._

He hears the door click shut down the hall and Abby makes her way to Marcus who is still standing in the other room.

Marcus startles slightly as she unexpectedly slides her arms around him and rests her head on his chest.

Pulling back, her eyes get a certain flirtatiousness in them that wasn’t there before.

She grips the hem of his shirt while tilting her head up to look at his face. “Take me to bed, Marcus,” His eyes widen at the implication.

”Abby, I don’t think-“ But she’s already dragging him by the hand.

She leads him to the bedroom and as soon as they’re through the threshold, she turns around and crashes her lips against his, the force of her kiss nearly knocks him off his feet.

He pulls away, taking a step back. He would _never_ take advantage of her like this, no matter how bad he wants her.

She takes a step towards him again. “I miss you, Marcus,” His features soften at the vulnerability in her voice.

Grabbing her hand now, he pulls a suddenly sleepy Abby towards the bed. She climbs in and he pulls the blanket over her frame. Her eyes start to flutter closed as the warmth surrounds her.

He runs his thumb along her cheekbone.

”Goodnight, Abby,” He pulls the string to the bed-side lamp and it shuts off.

Marcus grabs a pillow and spare blanket. He heads into the living room where he makes himself comfortable on the couch. All he can think about is how good it felt to have her lips on his again.


	4. Chapter 4

_This was their second official date and things couldn’t be going better. Marcus and Abby sit at the top of the ferris wheel, looking down at the lights that glow beautifully in contrast to the darkness of the night._

_When they make it back down to the ground, Abby takes Marcus’s hand and drags him along to a photobooth she spots._

_She looks up at him with those big, brown eyes of hers and how can he say no when she’s looking at him like_ _that?_

_The photobooth is small, Abby is almost sitting in his lap as they cram in together. Marcus shifts as much as he can to let her tap on the screen to pick which pattern she wants them to print on._

_As soon as the timer starts to count down for the first picture, Abby wraps her arms around him and he does the same._

_The timer starts counting down again and Marcus takes her chin in his hand as the camera goes off, by the time it starts counting down for the third picture, his lips are on hers. It’s as sweet as first kisses go. When they pull apart, the fourth flash captures Abby looking at him with the softest smile on her face._

Abby wakes up from her dream in Marcus’s bed.

_Wait, what am I doing here?_

She remembers Marcus, Charmaine and drinking more than usual at the party, but everything else is a blur. She sits up, rubbing her eyes and looking around their...  _his_ room.

On his nightstand sits the strip of four pictures that was taken in the photobooth that summer. She picks up the picture, a sad smile forming on her lips.

She puts the picture back and it’s then that she realizes what she’s wearing. _Oh_ _no,_  she thinks as she looks down at the shirt swallowing her frame, the shirt that’s definitely _not_ hers.

She’s trying to remember last night but a knock at the bedroom door startles her. Marcus comes in with two coffees from the cafe on the corner.

”How are you feeling?” He hands the coffee to her which she gladly accepts.

”Suprisingly not as bad as I expected, I don’t remember much though.”

_God, he missed waking up to her sleep-filled voice everyday._

She takes a drink and then looks back up at him, a question in her eyes. Quietly, “We didn’t.. did we?”

Marcus’s eyes grow wide as he understands what she’s asking. It must look bad, waking up in his bed with his shirt on.

He moves to reassure her, hand coming to rest on her knee. “No! You- you were drunk.” He stammers, “I would never...” His sentence trails off.

She nods and then gestures toward the bathroom in the hallway, “You don’t mind if I?”

”Oh, of course not. I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done.”

As Abby showers, Marcus lays one of his smaller t-shirts and her jean shorts, a pair that she never took with her, on the bed.

The warmth of the shower brings something back from the night before. She leans her head against the slick shower wall, mentally chiding herself.

 _I kissed him._   _I practically threw myself at him._

10 minutes later, Abby emerges in the clothes he put out for her, slightly embarrassed at the realization that hit her in the shower.

She’s drying her hair with a towel, “Thanks for the shirt, it would’ve been hell trying to get that damn dress on again.”

Chuckling, “It was no problem. We should probably get going.” He checks the time displayed on his phone, “It’s nearly noon. I’m sure Callie’s back already.”

At the mention of her friend, Abby let’s out a groan and runs a hand through her hair. She can already hear all the questions that she  _knows_ Callie is going to ask her.

Abby sits in the passenger seat of Marcus’s car as he drives her back. 

Abby disrupts the silence, she’s clearly been thinking about this, the emotion is evident in her voice as she asks, “What happened to us?”

Marcus steals a glance at her before gulping and then focuses his eyes back on the road, not offering a response. He doesn’t know how to answer that.

At his silence, Abby feels like she can’t breathe, several emotions hitting her at once.

”Can you pull over, please?” Marcus gives her a quizzical look, but obliges. He turns into the parking lot and stops the car.

Abby immediately opens the door and gets out, she paces one of the empty parking spots, trying to keep the tears at bay as she struggles for air.

Marcus quickly rushes to her, hands soft and gentle as they grip her shoulders.

”Hey, Abby, it’s okay. Just breathe.” She looks up into his eyes. At this, she’s finally able to focus on her breathing before going to sit on the raised curb. Marcus joins her.

She looks down at the pavement, ”I’m sorry about last night.” Abby fiddles with the silver bracelet on her wrist, the one he gave to her as a present on her 21st birthday.

He stills her movements by placing a hand over hers, “It wasn’t a big deal.”

Then, trying to lighten the mood, “Besides, you’ve taken care of me when I was passed out drunk before.”

This elicits a laugh from her as she remembers that night.

She grows serious once again, turning her body to face him, ”I appreciate that, I really do, but I was talking about when I kissed you.”

Now he’s the one looking at the ground, she watches as he swallows a lump in his throat.

Abby continues, “You figured out what you wanted and then I went and did  _that._ ” She lets out a defeated sigh, “It wasn’t fair to you... or to Charmaine.”

His head snaps up at that, remembering their conversation in Theo’s kitchen yesterday.

”Abby, you have to know that the  _study date_ was nothing. One of the requirements in my course is to put in hours outside of class.” Shrugging, “I figured it would be an easy way to get the points while still helping someone.”

Abby’s face reddens in embarrassment, “You mean you-“

”No, I love  _you.”_

“It’s not that simple, Marcus,” she says in a breathy voice.

”It is if you let it be. I know we can make this work, that we can make _us_ work.”

Marcus turns toward her and reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, “You’re so beautiful.” She mirrors his soft smile with one of her own.

Abby collapses into his arms, the position is awkward, but his arms come up to wrap around her back, pressing her to him.

”I’m sorry Marcus, I’m so sorry. I should’ve never pushed you away, I ran away instead of talking to you.”

”You have  _nothing_ to apologize for.”

He pulls her away from his chest but his arms are still loosely holding onto her, “The things I said to you that night, they were terrible. I hate myself for making you believe that I don’t want to be with you because that is the  _farthest_ thing from the truth.”

He gently tilts her chin up with his knuckles, ”Do you believe that I do now?”

Not trusting herself to speak, she nods and at that moment, he knows he has never felt so _strongly_ about anything in his entire life.

”Abby, please come home.”


End file.
